


Still Life

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara walks in on Lee posing for his presidential head shots.





	

Lee stood stiffly under the harsh lighting, trying not to sweat. He’d been standing there for the better part of fifteen minutes, while the Fleet Photographer fiddled with lenses and filters, adjusting his lights and his camera until Lee thought he might explode with impatience. Official presidential shots or not, he was this close to putting the kibosh on the whole affair, when he heard a familiar voice, chuckling.

“Hey, Mr. Prez,” Kara walked out of the shadows behind the nearest light pole, smirking. “Having fun, yet?”

Lee raised an eyebrow, not quite ready to relinquish his bad mood, but he had trouble holding on to his irritation as she strutted over to him. She radiated confidence, the same Starbuck swagger from three years ago when she’d smirked at him from hack after the worlds ended. A pang of longing struck hard. He’d hardly gotten to see Kara for more than a few moments since she’d returned from the Demetrius mission. Lee had hoped they’d have a chance to talk the previous night after his father’s raptor left to find Roslin, but she’d been on duty.   
  
He opened his mouth, but paused, unsure what to say to her now, unsure of what would be welcome. More than once since he’d gone to her in the brig, he’d second-guessed himself, wondering if he should have taken the wings back when his father offered, demanded to go along on that garbage scow mission. And now that she was back, alive and whole and just inches away, actually within reach, he wanted to grab her and not let go. Ever. His fingers flexed involuntarily.

Kara’s eyes flicked down to his hands, then back up to his face. “You still hate this, don’t you?” She shook her head, grinning a little. “I forgot how twitchy you get whenever someone whips out a camera.”

She stepped closer, her left hip bumping his right thigh, as she leaned into him. He closed his eyes for a second and breathed deep, and the unmistakable scent of Kara Thrace filled his nostrils. He felt something brush his waist and opened his eyes. Kara was closer, her body pressing against him, one finger hooked low into the lapel of his suit jacket. “Come on, Apollo, don’t you want to be recorded for posterity?”

The callsign landed like a punch, and he was breathless for a second. It’d been a while since he’d heard it—even longer since he’d heard it from her. Lee met her eyes still wary of overstepping boundaries, despite her lighthearted tone. He opted for neutrality. “Actually, Kara, I can think of several hundred other things I’d rather be doing.”

She grinned, slow and wicked, and narrowed her eyes at him. “Mmm. Me too.” She cocked an eyebrow. “I’ve got 40 minutes before CAP, you know.” She slid the finger under his lapel up his chest slowly and his skin, even under several layers of clothing, tingled. She lowered her voice, and lifted her head to his ear, warm breath washing over his lobe. “If we’re creative, we could probably get to a couple dozen of those things…”

Desire and surprise flooded him. He stared at her in shock and suddenly heard a loud click. Irritated, he looked over to the photographer, who was suddenly snapping away. The man lowered his camera, gulping at the glare leveled at him. “Uh, Sorry, Mr. President. Sir. Are you ready to begin?” 

At the words, Kara shifted, bringing her body flush against his. She pushed her hip harder against his groin and laughed a little. “Oh, I’d say he’s read—”

He cut her off, thanking the Gods for long suit jackets, and turned to the photographer. “We’re going to have to pick this up again tomorrow.” 

“Oh…well, sir, I just got the lenses adjusted and…”

Lee narrowed his eyes. “Tomorrow,” he repeated, a hint of steel in his voice that he hadn’t used since his days as CAG. Maybe there was still some Apollo left inside after all. 

The photographer nodded and set the camera down. He reached for his camera bag and flipped it open. “I’ll just…” he trailed off at another glare from Lee, and flipped the case closed again, “…see you tomorrow. Sir.”

He scurried towards the exit and Kara was laughing as the hatch swung shut behind him. She looked at Lee. “Abusing your presidential power already huh?” 

But Lee wasn’t interested in banter. He was through talking and thinking and being careful. He couldn’t be that man anymore. Not when Kara was this close for the first time in weeks, alive and whole and warm against him. He slid an arm around her waist and a palm up to cradle the back of her head and covered her mouth with his own.

She didn’t hesitate to respond, her lips parting for his tongue, hands sliding under his jacket and working it off his shoulders to toss aside. He slanted his mouth hungrily over Kara’s and threaded his fingers through the silk of her hair. Lee had been dreaming about this for weeks, maybe longer if he was honest. He was drunk on her mouth, his tongue sliding in to lick at hers, teeth grazing and nipping at her lips over and over. Anticipation thrummed in his veins as his hand slid down, palming the curve of her backside to crush her tighter to him.  
  
Kara broke the kiss first, reaching up to grasp his face in her hands and tilt his head back. Her nose nudged his jaw as her mouth fastened on his skin just beneath his chin, and the sweet drag of her lips down the line of his throat actually made his knees weaken a bit. He clutched her with both hands, his fingers sinking into the rounded flesh of her ass beneath the worn-soft cloth of her BDUs. 

Kara found the beat of his pulse and sucked hard, relentless, until he groaned, uttering her name on a hard exhale. She pulled back then and bowed her head, nimble fingers dropping to work the knot of his tie quickly, whipping it free from his collar and then slipping the buttons loose on his shirt. He let her strip it off him, then returned the favor, yanking her tanks over her head and peeling the familiar black sports bra off.   
  
He let his eyes wash over her for a long minute then planted a hand between her shoulder blades and bent to her cleavage, his tongue laving creamy skin.  He trailed his other hand up her hip and torso to cup a breast, lifting it to his lips, suckling the blushed tip. Kara’s hands gripped his biceps, short nails digging into his skin as he moved to her other breast, his fingers rolling her nipple and squeezing it gently.    
  
She hissed and slid a hand under his chin, pushing him up to kiss him quickly. “Come on,” she said, grabbing his belt buckle and tugging as she sank down onto the floor. Lee dropped to his knees, straddling her as her hands pushed and pulled, unclasping and discarding the belt. They both wriggled, skimming out of shoes and pants and underwear till they were bare and Lee dropped down over her. 

He pressed kisses along her collarbone and lifted a thigh high against his hip, fitting himself in the cradle of her body. She was already wet against him and he bucked reflexively against her hips.  Kara reached up, hands cupping his face again and pulled him down for another kiss.  “Now, okay? Please. Now,” she murmured the words into his mouth and he shifted, slipping a hand between their bodies to stroke her. 

Kara shuddered and moaned, “Lee, “ frustration laced through the small syllable, but then he probed, parting her folds with his fingers and thrust forward to fill her. She groaned under him, rocking her hips up to meet his drive until he was fully buried inside her. Lee paused for a minute, his heart thumping, eyes closing as he savored the sensations. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and between each beat of the steady rhythm all he could think over and over was _got you back_. 

Kara ran a hand through his hair and he opened his eyes, tilting his head against the palm that cupped his other cheek. Serious hazel eyes studied his own. “I missed you.” 

He swallowed hard, feeling a lump in his throat at her words, and slipped an arm under her shoulders pulling her even closer. “I missed you too.” Kara slid her arms around his back and buried her face in his shoulder. 

Lee kissed her temple and started moving again, thrusting slowly at first, then rolling his hips faster as Kara writhed under him, her breathing growing heavier. They crashed together and pulled apart again and again, until they didn’t have the strength to hold back any more. Kara broke first, muscles clenching tightly around him, and it was enough to push him over the brink too. He came hard, sagging against her as his body wound down. 

They sprawled, spent, on the rough carpet of the old conference room, and Lee rolled off her, pulling Kara with him, so that she was half on top of him. He stroked her back with one hand the other holding her firmly at her waist, and concentrated on not thinking about anything else but this moment. She was solid and still under his hands and maybe, for once, that was enough. 

“Welcome home, Kara.”


End file.
